This invention generally relates to an adjustable actuator assembly for a handle assembly and a related handle assembly including same. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable actuator assembly for a rotatable handle assembly such as a folding T-handle, and to a related handle assembly.
Door knobs and latch handles are well known in the prior art for providing a mechanism by which a user can open or close a door or cabinet. Typically, a door knob or latch handle is provided with a handle that can be rotated by the user. A support member is generally provided, being attached to the door knob or latch handle. This support member has a latching mechanism attached to the end that rotates into or out of an opening in a door jamb. In addition to doors, door knobs and latches can also be used in opening cabinets, drawers, or for other similar applications.
The door knob or latch handle needs to be connected to the cabinet or door. Also, the latching arm on the support member needs to be positioned so that it will enter an opening in the door jamb or wall. When engaged in this opening, pulling on the door handle will not open the cabinet or door because the latch will catch on the door jamb and prevent motion. When the latching arm is swung out from this opening, nothing impedes its motion and the door can be freely swung or slid into the open position.
Door knobs and latch handles can also be attached to a linkage which serves as a latch. This type of arrangement is sometimes used in a roll up door that is located on the back of a van or truck. Turning of the latch handles moves the latch out of an area in the side wall of the truck and allows the roll up door to be slid open.
T-handle, D-handle, or paddle door latches are typically employed on emergency vehicles such as fire engines and ambulances due to their relatively simple but reliable mechanisms, and their attractive appearance and aerodynamic shape. These door latches have the handle positioned inside of a recess in the surface of the vehicle. A user will generally rotate the handle in one plane so that it is no longer positioned inside of the recess. Next, the user will rotate the handle in a perpendicular plane that will result in the door being opened.
A door latch which is representative of the prior art is a locking folding xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d handle door latch produced by Hansen International of Columbia, S.C. This door latch consists of a T-shaped handle which is positioned inside of a recess in a tray. The user rotates out the T-handle for activation of the door, which is accomplished by then rotating the T-handle either clockwise or counterclockwise. The T-handle is attached to a shaft which rotates relative to the tray. A support member is attached to the shaft and therefore rotates along with the T-handle. An actuator is slideably engaged to a slot along one side of the support member.
The actuator includes an extending latch mechanism which is swung into a recess in a door jamb when the T-handle is rotated. The door is prevented from being opened when the latch mechanism is located inside of the door jamb. The actuator is adjustable in order to properly align the latch mechanism to the recess in the door jamb, or to whatever other means is being used to prevent the door from being opened. However, this adjustment is limited to the length of the slot in the support member.
Another door latch, which is also representative of the prior art, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,907 (Edmonds et al.). The paddle handle employed in this invention is housed inside of a recess in a tray. The user inserts his or her fingers inside the recess and pulls up on the paddle handle, causing it to rotate. A strut is connected to the paddle handle and interacts with a catch. The catch in turn interacts with a striker which can be inserted or removed from a door jamb or latch to open or close the door. When the paddle handle is not rotated by the user, a spring biases the catch into position.
Although the ""907 patent provides for an effective latch mechanism, it does not provide a door latch which can be adjusted to vary the distance of the latching arc to the plane of the tray. One invention which provides a one way adjustment of a door handle assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,450 issued to Varajon. In the ""450 patent, a door handle for a vehicle is provided. The door handle is composed of a trim latch and an interior latch. To compensate for the variations in assembly of an automobile door, the ""450 patent provides for a series of plastic ratchet fasteners. These rachet fasteners are located on a set of mounting ears which protrude from the trim latch assembly. The assembly holding the trim latch is connected to the automobile. The assembly holding the interior latch is adjusted on the rachet fasteners so that the interior latch assembly is properly positioned. The plastic rachet fasteners allow adjustment in one direction only because the fins on the fasteners prevent any reverse motion.
The ""450 patent allows for the door handle assembly to be adjustably mounted on the door inner panel and the door trim panel. However, the connection to the door latch is not adjustable by the rachet fasteners. Since this latching mechanism cannot be adjusted, the ""450 patent does not provide a way of adjusting the plane of the latching arc relative to the plane of a tray or frame.
The prior art thus includes different door knobs and latch handles which are used to move a latching mechanism into or out of a space in a door jamb, or to effectuate motion of a linkage. Although these devices provide a means of allowing a door to be opened and closed, these devices do not include a latching mechanism which can be adjusted by the user to fit several different door jambs and linkages, or which is capable of adjustment at a range greater than just the length of the slot in the support arm of the support member.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
According to certain aspects of the invention, a handle assembly is provided. The handle assembly is comprised of a tray which has opposite sides. A shaft is also provided, and it is made to be rotatable with respect to the tray. A handle is connected to this shaft, and provides a means by which a user or machine can grasp the handle to turn the shaft. The handle is on one side of the tray, and the shaft extends from an opposite side of the tray. The handle is made to rotate the shaft. The shaft is connected to a support member. The support member has a support arm located on one end. An adjustable actuator is variably positioned to this support arm. The adjustable actuator has a latching mechanism. The adjustable actuator is adjustable along the support arm to define a first range of adjustment of the latching mechanism. The adjustable actuator is reversible on the support arm to define a second range of adjustment of the latching mechanism.
Also according to other aspects of the invention, a folding handle assembly having an adjustable actuator is provided. This assembly comprises a tray which has a perimeter flange and which defines a recess internal of the flange. The tray has a planar face on one side. Also, a shaft is provided that is rotatable relative to the tray. A pin is disposed through this shaft. A handle is rotatably connected to the shaft by the pin. The handle is capable of being positioned inside of the recess of the tray. A support member is connected to the shaft so as to rotate with the shaft. The support member has a support arm on one end. Also, an adjustable actuator is variably positioned on the support arm of the support member. The adjustable actuator has a latching mechanism. The adjustable actuator is adjustable along the support arm to define a first range of adjustment of the latching mechanism. The adjustable actuator is reversible on the support arm to define a second range of adjustment of the latching mechanism.
Also according to another embodiment of the invention, an adjustable actuator assembly for attachment to a rotatable shaft of a handle assembly is provided. The actuator assembly includes a support member that is connected to the shaft and is rotatable with the shaft. The support member has a support arm on one end. Also, an adjustable actuator is variably positionable on the support arm of the support member. The adjustable actuator has a latching mechanism, and is adjustable along the support arm to define a first range of adjustment of the latching mechanism. The adjustable actuator is also reversible on the support arm to define a second range of adjustment of the latching mechanism.
Another aspect of the present invention includes one of the above-mentioned embodiments where the first range of adjustment of the latching mechanism is opposite in direction to the second range of adjustment of the latching mechanism.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a handle assembly as mentioned above which further includes a bolt for fastening the adjustable actuator to the support arm of the support member. Here, the support arm of the support member and the adjustable actuator have an opening to receive the bolt. A further aspect of the present invention includes such a configuration where one of the openings is a slot and the other of the openings is a hole.
A further embodiment of the invention may include a handle assembly as mentioned above which further includes a set of support arm teeth located on the support arm of the support member. Also included is a set of actuator teeth located on the adjustable actuator. The actuator teeth and the support arm teeth interlock with one another.
A further aspect of the invention may include an adjustable actuator assembly as mentioned above where the latching mechanism has a curved surface. Further, the present invention may include an embodiment where the latching mechanism has a generally round outer surface.